


Glorious

by Cloudyerd11



Series: Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Betrayal, Discovering secrets, F/M, Family Secrets, Hiding in Plain Sight, I apologise, I know my character names are cringy, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Moving, New Places, Pepperony Week, Secrets, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyerd11/pseuds/Cloudyerd11
Summary: “My life has been living under the radar. Hiding, staying still, and keeping quiet. Doing so keeps me safe and alive, especially when you're the daughter of the hated Asgardian God of Mischief.”When Loren moves from her beloved home to a school outside of Downtown New York City, she finally starts to fit in. Until she meets Steven, the son of the legendary Captain America, Tori, daughter of the genius Iron Man, and the rest of the Avengers kids. She suddenly finds herself caught between a battle for safety and friendship. Can she keep the secret of her family from her new friends, or will she be forced to tell them that she is Loki’s daughter?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started last year that I've been progressively working on for now apparent reason. I've been skeptical on whether I wanted to share it or not, so I decided to post the prologue for it. Please let me know what you all think, I don't care how. Either through kudos, comments, or simply reading it, please let me know what you all think and if I should keep writing for it. Thank you bunches, please enjoy!
> 
> *UPDATE*
> 
> Thank you for everyone who gave me feedback on the original preview of it. I'm so excited to share this amazing story with you. Thanks for sticking with me and enjoy!

On the top of a white snowy cliff, a cloaked figure stood in the cold. The wind blew snow around his black boots, whipping his forest green cape to the side. He stood tall despite the cold, his long black hair reaching his shoulders. His pale face and dark eyes faced the surrounding peaks, the valley below dotted with the brown houses of the mountain village.

Normally, he would enjoy being alone, away from others, lost in his thoughts. His mind used to be filled with ideas and dreams for a different future, ones that in his mind were better than the reality in front of him.

But today was different. The loneliness was a stranger to him. He wanted to go back inside, but he was repulsed by the traditional rules. He had already tried many times, but every time he was driven back out into the cold. 

His thoughts were filled with worry and anxiety, despite his facial expression. He couldn’t shake the reality of what was happening in the mountain cave behind him. His life was changing and he wasn’t allowed to see or know anything until after. So he stood in the cold, waiting for the news that would grant him freedom from his anxious state.

Footsteps crunched through the snow behind him. He turned his head to the side, seeing an older gentleman in his peripheral vision. As much as he worried, he still did not like to show his emotions.

“Mr. Stamanton,” said the cloaked figure.

“Mr. Loki,” the man answered. “I come with news.”

“Is she…?” Asked Loki, not wanting to say the words aloud.

“Unfortunately, yes. She is gone,” said Mr. Stamanton, keeping his distance from the Asgardian. “We tried everything we could, but your wife did not make it through. I’m terribly sorry.”

Loki looked out over the snowy valley, a new feeling of emptiness washing over him. His wife was gone, the one whom he had loved. She was the only one who loved him for who he was, not what he had done. 

She understood him, not just spiritually, but physically. She had been in the same situation, betraying her people and getting into serious mischief.

They had both been trying to steal items from the Collector. Loki had been running down a hallway towards his checkpoint when he suddenly ran into something. He looked up to see a thief completely dressed in black smiling mischievously at him, holding the pouch of items that had previously been on his waist.

The two continued running into each other, stealing the pouch back and forth, sharing insults, making a connection. After a close call with an army of Bildshnipe and a near death experience, they became connected. Assisting each other in missions, getting each other in and out of mischief, loving each other more with every passing day, even after they became one name.

Loki remembered when she had first become ill. They thought it was only a temporary thing, especially due to recent events. But as time went on, her illness went downhill, becoming worse every day. Every day he asked if she wished for a doctor, but every time she refused, saying that she was fine, that it was nothing, that it would pass when their situation was over.

But now Loki realized that it was worse than they thought. He should have done something, he should have gotten help.

It was all too late now.

“I wish I had been present,” he said.

“We realize that and we are sorry to remove you from the situation, but it is a tradition for the husband to not be there when we are taking care of things.”

Loki raised his head a little higher. The time. He forgot.

“Did the…” he paused, not knowing what to say. “Did it make it through?”

Loki heard another pair of footsteps approaching. “Well, why don’t you see for yourself.”

Loki slowly turned around to see a woman carrying a small bundle. She slowly handed the bundle over to Loki, who took it with extreme carefulness, holding it in the crook of his arm.

“Congratulations,” said Mr. Stamanton. “It’s a girl.”

Loki stared down at his daughter, pale skin with little fluffs of black hair on her head. Her eyes were closed, for the child was fast asleep. Loki was at a complete loss for words. Never in his life had he imagined being in this moment, holding a small life of his creation. 

He held his daughter close to him, trying to keep her safe from the cold. He wanted to hold her as tight as he could, to protect her and let her know that she was safe. But, he also felt that he was holding the most delicate thing in the world. That one small movement would result in her instantly breaking into a million pieces.

The little baby opened its eyes as if feeling the presence of her father. Loki took in a sharp breath at the sight of the color. In contrast with his dark, hollow eyes, hers were the brightest green, shining bright enough to warm the sun.

As she looked up at him, Loki felt something stir within him. His feelings, the ones he normally kept locked away in his soul, started fluttering, changing, as if warmed by her glance. All the hatred and anger he had felt all of these years were beginning to dissolve. The silent want for revenge disappeared in an instant. He felt these emotions begin to be replaced by ones he hadn’t felt in a long time, or at all. He felt hope, faith, and happiness.

Love.

“We’ll leave you two alone for a while,” said Mrs. Stamanton. The older couple turned and walked back toward the cavern, leaving Loki and his daughter alone in the snowy evening.

He looked at her and slowly turned around, his feet crunching the snow beneath him. He watched the little baby turn her head, looking out at the new change in scenery. Loki looked up as well, seeing the valley below stretch until it became flatlands in the distance. The bright lights of Asgard shown beyond that, brightly reflecting off of the clouds in the sky.

Seeing the lights of Asgard brought an uneasy feeling to Loki. It was one of guilt and anxiety beyond anything he had felt before. He looked down at his daughter, seeing the reflection of Asgard in her eyes. The realization of reality was hitting him head-on as if for the first time in his life, he was feeling the ground after falling from his life in the clouds.

He was now responsible for this child of his. This little, delicate, beautiful life he held so carefully in his arms, was now in his hands. 

His hands from the present AND the past.

His mother had always told him that his actions would catch up to him, that everything comes back around. He had never taken it seriously, but even that was at that moment, hitting him in the face.

His daughter now had to live under the results of his actions. Everything he had done, every trick he had played, every soul he had taken, was now resting over this innocent life in his arms.

Terrible thoughts started racing through his head, all involving the little life in his arms. Her being alone. Odin finding out and taking her away from him. Her lying on the ground, not moving… 

The little baby turned her head, looking up at him. A small smile spread across her face, making her green eyes shine even brighter. She was completely unaware of the reality around her. She just smiled and looked up at her father.

“Have no fear, my little one,” he said, giving her a small kiss on her delicate, pale forehead. She smiled even more. He smiled back at her, staring into her bright eyes. “I promise to keep you safe from everything this universe has to give. Not even Odin will be able to touch you as long as I am alive.”

He looked up, taking in the view of the snowy valley below and the bright lights of Asgard beyond.

“Welcome to the world, Loren,” he said. “It’s about to become much more complicated.”


	2. Passing Villages and Tiny Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Deep in the night, quiet and still  
While all the world's asleep  
Dreaming of what they will.
> 
> Out from the warmth, out in the cold  
Snowflakes are falling, covering the earth  
Telling the world winter has come.
> 
> Making the world turn new from old  
Tapping the window, brushing the ground  
Soft as a dream, sweet dream  
Dreams pure as white, white as the snow."
> 
> -"The Winter's Night" by Nicholas Myers

_ 16 years _ later...

Loren looked out the clear window of the speeding train, watching pine trees and small towns pass. She noticed how she could tell when a town was approaching, for more little lights began to dot the darkened hills.

Although the little lights intrigued her, they weren’t nearly as close to the lights of her home in Asgard. The tall spires of the palace, all gradually getting taller as they approached the center. The lights of the gold buildings around the palace. The golden glow of each building, reflecting off every surface in Asgard. And through the glow, one could see millions of stars, spreading out across the sky in all directions. In her mind, the stars were the best part of her old home.

But now she was here, sitting on a train, passing villages and tiny lights on her way to her new home, a home that will never be as great as Asgard.

She turned her head to the man next to her. His slick black hair was tucked behind his ears, falling down almost to his shoulders. His pale face contrasted the darkness of his hair, his dark eyes shimmering with that hint of mischief that always seemed to be there. He wore an all-black outfit, complete with dress shoes and tie. He held a new, crisp, white newspaper in his hands.

Loren couldn’t help but wonder how they hadn’t been spotted yet. How he hadn’t been stopped when the first boarded the train, or how he hadn’t been arrested when they came into contact with the first humans they saw when they arrived in this realm. How was it possible? Had it really been that long since New York? Have people already forgotten the wormhole that opened up above their city, allowing thousands of Chitauri to bombard their precious home?

“What are you thinking about, Ren?” Asked her father, turning the page in his newspaper. It was a thing of his to tell when she was thinking deeply.

Loren sighed. “Home,” she answered, which was true. She always had the thought of home in the back of her mind. It seemed to be there constantly these days.

“Oh,” he answered. “Well, I don’t see why you wouldn’t be.”

She heard his attempt at humor, something he tried when he was covering up his own emotions, but she didn’t smile. She continued to look down at her lap, playing with the little golden rose charm necklace around her neck, ignoring the faint shimmer of green when she turned it just right.

“Listen, Ren,” he said. His voice was quiet and soothing, a hint of his Asgardian accent still present. He turned in his chair to face her, resting the newspaper in his lap. “I know this is hard, this sudden movement in our lives. Especially for you, Ren, since you’ve never been outside of Asgard, your home. But trust me, this is going to be a new start. This will be a new chance for us to make our lives better.”

He placed a hand on her arm. She looked up and looked into her father’s mischievous, dark eyes.

“I promise to make this life better… for you.”

She smiled at him. It was times like these when it made it so hard to believe that her father was Loki, that she was the daughter of the  _ God of Mischief _ . The stories always said that he was ruthless and selfish and had no heart. But moments like these, where he shows how much she means to him, how much he loves her and wants to take care of her, these moments make those stories nothing but fairy tales.

A bell rang over the sound system up above. People started to put away their things, waking their neighbors who had fallen asleep.

“This is our stop, Ren,” said her father, folding the Newspaper and putting it under his arm as he stood up. Loren closed the little shutter above the window, leaving it the way she found it. Her father reached up and grabbed their luggage from the wooden rack above them.

The small briefcase style suitcase her father took down carried everything that they needed. A few trinkets, books, and a photograph was all that it carried, things that were too big to carry in their secret magic pockets.

Loren pulled a small brown bag out from under the seat. It was small and made of old leather with an ancient smell. It was a bag that Ms. Blued had let her use to pack her stuff. She put the bag on her lap and looked through it, making sure she had everything. Three of her favorite books and a few pieces of paper with a drawing on it took up most of the space. There was a small bundle of white silky cloth resting on top. Loren touched it, feeling the hard Asgardian gold underneath its silky cloth. She breathed a sigh of relief. That was one thing that she could not bear to lose.

The train started to slow. Bright lights appeared outside, lighting up the cabin and waking any remaining sleeping passengers. The train slowed until it came to a stop, and Loren could hear a small puff noise as the air was released from the breaks of the train.

Once the train stopped, the people around them stood up and walked towards the door. The doors opened and people filled out, emptying the cabin. Loren and her father waited until many of the people had left before standing up. Among the elders and families with young children getting ready to leave the train, Loren could see that there were still a few people who had not gotten up, probably planning on getting off at the next stop. 

Loren stepped off the train onto the sidewalk. The air was chilly, biting at her face, whipping her hair around her. She tugged the green sweatshirt, trying to bury herself further into the hoodie. She was normally used to cold, but there was something different about the cold here on earth. It was brisker, like tiny needles trying to poke you.

Across from them was a large sidewalk with a group of people. Behind them was a sidewalk with many different vehicles. Some were small with four doors, while others were big with half of their structure missing. Loren had heard that people on earth drove cars, but she had never seen one before. It looked even more complicated than the transport crafts that occasionally flew over their house.

Loren observed the people who had gotten off the train before them. A few of them walked past the group of people and into the parking lot. But many people walked up to those in the crowd, hugging and smiling while they greeted each other. Men and women embraced each other in long hugs, while Grandparents played with their grandchildren.  _ It's not much different than how Asgardians interact _ , thought Loren.  _ Maybe Midgardians aren’t so different after all _ .

She felt her father tense up next to her. She looked up and followed his gaze to a figure standing out amongst the large group of people. A tall man was leaning against a light post. His long, blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore a casual light grey hoodie and dark jeans. He held an umbrella in one hand, the dark clouds above promising rain. His head turned as he watched a family go by, and Loren could see in the light that he had a beard slightly darker than his hair.

He turned and looked at the approaching father and daughter, standing straight up and smiling at them. He was at least a head taller than her father, making it seem like he was towering over them.

“Welcome,” said the man, his voice deep but somewhat light. “Glad to see you make it.”

“Didn’t think we would come?” Answered her father with more dark than normal. 

“No, didn’t think you would get here this quickly.”

The man and her father stood there for a few seconds, observing each other. 

“Your hair is more grey,” said her father. “Like one who has aged.”

“Your eyes are softer,” answered the man. “Eyes like that of one who has changed.”

Her father sighed, holding out his hand. The man held out his arms and embraced her father, his size almost engulfing her father. Loren noticed that her father, who had tensed up at the hug, seemed to relax before accepting the gesture. The two men patted each other on the back before pulling apart. The man put his hands on her father’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you brother. It has been quite some time.”

“Indeed,” answered her father. “As much as I dislike admitting it, it's a pleasure to see you as well.”

Thor smiled at Loki before turning his gaze to Loren. He was only a little taller than her, but it still seemed like she was looking far up at him. He gave a small, soothing smile.

“You must be Loren.” He held out his hand. She slowly reached out, taking his hand and giving it a little shake. His hand, which was almost twice as big as hers, lifted her hand as he gave her hand a small kiss. “It's an honor to finally meet you.”

She gave a little nod, not knowing how to respond. She knew her father’s history, how he wasn’t actually related to Thor, and how Thor was part of the team that kept her father from taking over Midgard. Seeing how much Thor still cared for her father was different and weird, not at all what she had been expecting.

“Is this everything?”

“Indeed, we didn’t need to bring much.”

Thor leaned down and took the bag sitting on the ground next to Loki, picking up the bag as if it had nothing in it. He stood back and held his arm out, leading them towards the parking lot. He still held the umbrella, which Loren noticed made a weird metallic, vibration sound when it moved.

“You know there’s no reason to bring that,” said her father, also noticing the umbrella.

“What do you mean?” Answered Thor, smiling at him. “It’s raining in the city.”

It wasn’t long until the three were racing down the highway in a rusted red pickup truck. Loren continued to gaze out the window as she had done on the train, watching the blur of dark green trees and dimly lit porch lights streek by.

Between watching out the window and trying not to eavesdrop on the quiet conversation between her father and her uncle in the front seat, Loren felt herself drift off to sleep with her face on the cold window, the rumble of the vehicle around her acting as a lullaby.

_ “Father! Shouted Loren in delight. “Welcome home! How was your trip?” _

_ “It was beautiful,” he said, closing the door and taking off his black coat. He held out his arms and embraced her in a hug. He took her shoulders and held her back, looking at her with caring eyes. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. “It would have been more beautiful with you there.” _

_ She beamed. “I made you supper. I didn’t know what time you would be back, but you got here just in time.” _

_ “It smells delightful,” he said, starting to follow her into the kitchen. Their small house was limited in space, but it was still humbling and cozy.  _

_ “Where did you get these roots?” He asked, seeing the stems still on the counter. _

_ “I got them from Ms. Blued. She said they would make an excellent broth.”  _

_ “Well, I’ll have to remember to return the favor.” He said, smiling down at her. He was almost a head-size taller than her, but he still treated her like his equal. His other half. _

_ They were startled by a loud knock on the door.  _

_ “Loki! We know you’re in there! Open the door or we’ll do it for you!” _

_ Fear filled her father’s face at the sound of the guards. He looked at her. They had practiced their emergency drill many times, but never had it been actually used. _

_ She instantly turned and ran towards the desk next to the kitchen table. She waved her hand and it disappeared, leaving a small door in the stone wall. She bent down and pushed herself through it, jumping down into the small area below. The door closed behind her, leaving her in darkness. She felt for the small brick on the door, grabbing it and pulling it away from the bottom of the door.  _

_ A small beam of light poured into the area. Loren could still hear the guards pounding on the door. She peered out and saw the desk reappear on the other side of the door. She watched as her father waved his hand at the hallway, turning the two bedrooms into one, leaving no trace that a second person had ever lived in the household. _

_ But her father didn’t have time to get to his hiding place before the door opened. Four guards burst into the room, spears all pointed at Loki. He held himself in his ready position, but she could see her father shaking from fear. A final large man came through the door, towering over her father by about two feet. _

_ “Loki!” Said the man. “It’s been too long since I’ve seen your evil face around here.” _

_ “Volstagg,” answered Loki in his mischievous voice. “I honestly thought you would be out somewhere eating a boar rather than hunting me down.” _

_ “I indeed was before the news of your appearance came.” He chuckled loudly. Loki stood up a little straighter.  _

_ Loren watched from her hiding place as two guards came forward and restrained her father’s hands behind his back. She wanted to rush out of her hiding place and save him, to tell the guards to back off her father and defend him. But she knew that would never end well, for her or her father. All she could do was watch while she felt her heart beating forcefully in her chest. _

_ “Now! Back to business. Loki, wanted God of Mischief, you are hereby under arrest, and have been ordered to appear before Odin for further punishment.” Volstagg pointed a finger in Loki’s face. “And if you try any tricks, I will kill you before Odin can even bat an eye.” _

_“Oh, don’t worry,” Loki replied. “I have much more important things to worry about.”__  
_ _The reference completely flew over Volstagg’s large head. Loren knew her father was talking about her, and she nervously smiled when Volstagg gave Loki a curious look. They didn’t know about her, which meant that she was still safe._

_ “Besides, I’ve been meaning to visit old Odin at some point. Why not make the family reunion today.” _

_ Volstagg chuckled and pushed her father out the door. A tear ran down Loren’s face as she watched the guards take her father away. She knew she had to stick to the plan, but it still pained her to have to let her father be taken away.  _

_ She waited a long time to make sure it was clear; that the guards weren’t coming back to search the house. She made the table disappear before crawling out of her hiding space. Then she grabbed her coat and slowly opened the door. Checking for any signs of danger, she sneaked around the front of the house, before running down the street. She stopped in front of the door to an old, brown brick house. She knocked and turned back towards the street, making sure no one had seen her. _

_ The door opened and an older lady looked at her. The lady was slightly shorter in height compared to Loren, her brown eyes matching the color of her chocolate brown skin. Specks of gray streaked through her short black hair. _

_ The two stared at each other for a minute, not saying a word. But a message was relayed, for the lady opened her arms wide and Loren rested her head on the lady’s shoulder. Tears streamed down Loren’s face as the lady wrapped her arms around her, patting her hair to soothe her. _

_ “There now, child,” said Ms. Blued. “Don’t you worry. Everything will be alright. You are safe here with me.” _

_ “They came… my father…” Loren stuttered through her sobs. _

_ “Shh. Don’t say anything. Just cry, child, just cry.” _

_ The two stood there on the steps for a while, Loren crying while Ms. Blued stroked her hair. Finally, Ms. Blued turned, and with one arm still on Loren’s shoulders, led her into the house, with not a word spoken… _

“Ren,” said her father, rubbing her shoulder to wake her up. “Ren we’re here.”

Loren’s green eyes shot open, instantly noticing the raindrops on the window next to her face. Beyond the rain was a light piercing through the darkness of the night air, illuminating a sidewalk and entryway to a tall apartment building.

The closing of the driver’s side door drew her attention back to the inside of the car. She hurriedly gathered up her bag and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh smell of rain. Thor closed the door for her before escorting both her and her father to the steps of the building. It was only then that Loren realized that- despite the rain pouring down on them- there was not a spec of rain on any of them. Her father must have realized it too, for he looked briefly at the ground around them before giving his brother a smirk.

“Can’t control everything,” said Thor, replying to the smirk with an equally sarcastic smile.

“Surely appears as though you can,” her father replied.

Thor chuckled before reaching out a hand to rest on his brother’s shoulder. “I hope you will settle in fine here.”

“Thank you,” her father answered, turning his head to look at Loren, where she stood watching patiently. “We will certainly try.”

“And that you will.” Thor gently squeezed his father’s shoulders. “Good night brother.”

Loren watched as Thor let go of her father’s shoulders and turned to her, taking up her hand once more, bowing down to kiss it gently. “Lady Loren.”

Doing her best to not blush at the gesture, she gently stepped back once he dropped her hand, standing closer to her father. Thor nodded at both of them before turning around to walk back to his car. As he was just about to step into the open driver’s side, he raised his hands to gesture to the building around them. “Welcome to New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all find this story somewhat entertaining. I know its different and weird, but I love it all the same. Please feel free to let me know what you all think, and keep smiling.


	3. Unknown Fruits and Strangely Relatives

Loren was awake long before the morning pooled into her bedroom. The Midgardian clock on her bedside read that she still had another hour before she was supposed to be up, so she passed the time by gazing out the window. The sun rose steadily beyond the soft horizon - or at least what she could see through the intruding skyscrapers- filling the sky with tangerines and hibiscus.

As the last tips of the sun became visible above the horizon, Loren busied herself with getting ready. In the haste of moving into the apartment, Loren hadn’t bothered to unpack, which resulted in her often searching for minutes only to find the single item she needed. Then again, she didn’t need much. Only a few basic necessities; the rest could be handed with some magic.

She stood in front of a large mirror the previous owners had left behind, studying how the glass allowed her to see all of herself no matter which way she faced. It amazed her, especially since there was no magic involved. It was simply just a piece of intricate glass, allowing her to see her complete self for the first time.

A loud car engine outside her window drew her attention back to the task at hand: getting dressed for school. Loren was stuck in a place she knew most humans her age didn’t understand. She couldn’t wear what she would normally wear back home - a long brown dress with an occasionally black cloak- yet she knew what she had seen of current Midgardian fashion - short shorts and mid-diffs - either.

Taking a deep breath, Loren closed her eyes, letting her magic choose something for her instead. When she opened, she was taken aback by the sight in the tall mirror. Where there were the billows of a long white nightgown was now a mid-length black skirt, falling to just above her knees. Her top consisted of a long-sleeve pine-green sweater, the end tucked underneath the rim of the black shirt. On her feet was a comfortable pair of black boots that consisted of a heel and a single silver zipper running down the side of her ankle. The best part of all was the way her rose-shaped necklace stood out against the darkened green and black, the gold contrasting the outfit perfectly.

Loren squinted at the necklace. She blinked, the gold shimmering into bronze and a smile breaking across her face.

She didn’t want to stand out  _ too _ much.

Loren twirled in front of her mirror, studying her outfit from every angle. It was simple and modest, just enough to not be noticed from either end of the beauty spectrum. The outfit made her happy overall, fitting perfectly to her character and preferences.

After adjusting the small details and manually styling her long and wavy black hair - nothing a good, old fashion comb couldn’t handle - Loren observed her appearance one last time in the mirror, holding the edges of the small, black leather jacket. She met her own gaze, the mirror reflecting her vibrant green eyes back on her.

_ You have nothing to worry about _ , the reflection seemed to tell her.  _ Just a normal day, going to school and learning new things. Meeting new people and becoming just your average Midgardian. If you’ve dealt with guards and swordsmen, you can handle some young humans. _

And with that, she was gone, the mirror once again reflecting the plain wall as she walked out the door.

The apartment was empty, leaving her alone with her father already on his way to work. In his preparation for leaving, he had magically - figuratively and literally - obtained a job as something called an accountant, which granted them enough money to move here as long as her father promised to start the day after their arrival.

But just because he wasn’t there didn’t mean he didn’t care. On the kitchen counter - delicately placed on top of a small white plate - rested a  _ Strausi Cake _ , her favorite thing to eat for breakfast back home. Next to it were two small, purplish looking fruits slightly smaller than the center of her palm that Loren didn’t recognize. Under the edge of the small round plate was a small parchment of paper, her father’s cursive handwriting barely filling the page.

_ Sorry I couldn’t be here for your first day, Ren. But I have no doubt you can handle a couple of Midgardians on your own. Know that your cousin will be waiting for you at school to show you around. Be brave and I’ll see you tonight. Love, Father. _

While Loren was grateful for her father’s kind words, Loren was perplexed. Her cousin? Did Uncle Thor have a child too? How had she never heard of this?

Did they - whoever they were - know about her?

While continuing to get ready for school, Loren continued to think about this so-called cousin of hers. Her thoughts were only interrupted briefly by the delicious taste of the no-name fruit, the taste filling her with astonishment and cheer. She would have to make sure to ask her father where he had found the wondrous fruit.

It wasn’t long until Loren was stepping off the final step and onto the pale sidewalk. The walk to school was interesting. There were things that were similar to back home - shop owners opening, individuals getting food, deliveries being made - but beyond those few things, everything was different. There were people getting on large rectangular vehicles - which she soon came to find out were called buses - and into small yellow and sometimes white cars. The streets were constantly busy with cars and other vehicles going past, leaving Loren to wonder how people were able to safely cross the streets.

The general atmosphere was off too, filled with horrid smells, close proximities, and overly loud people. Not to mention constant pictures of perfect pine trees and a man who looked like the all-father himself.

Above it all, it somehow felt natural, as though this place was promising her it would never change no matter how many days she spent here. While the people themselves filled her with anxiety, the city - this strange world called New York City - made her feel welcomed and calm at the same time.

Whether it was from observing everything for the first time or simply the sheer length of her walk, she finally managed to make it to the school well past when the sun was awake and ready. The school was located on a hill, and it was a large building - to say the least - appearing almost more than simply two stories tall. It was made from lightly colored brick with plenty of windows, shining in the morning light.

As Loren got closer, she saw a boy standing at the bottom of the tall stone steps leading up the hill to the school. He wore jeans and a red plaid shirt, and he leaned against a light post with his arms crossed. When he looked at her, he smiled.

Loren kept walking towards the stairs, looking down at the ground. She felt him move and he was suddenly walking next to her.

“Why are you looking at the ground?” He said, his accent clearly American. “Am I really that intimidating?”

“No,” she answered softly. She wanted to say how that was just who she was, but she figured she shouldn’t share even that much with a complete stranger.

“That’s alright. Here. I’ll help you.” He stepped in front of her. She felt his hand under her chin, her anxiety spiking as he slowly raised her head until she was looking at him. His some-what familiar blue eyes smiled. “There, see. Much better. Now your cousin can see what your face actually looks like.”

“Oh,” Loren said, eyes widening. “Are you my cousin? The one I’m supposed to be meeting?”

“Yep. That’s me, the one and only.” He stuck out his hand. “I’m Tanner, by the way.”

“Loren,” she answered, giving his hand a small shake.

“How was your trip last night?” Tanner asked, the two of them walking side by side as they began ascending the stairs.

“It was long and much darker than I originally anticipated. But it was nice watching the lights pass outside the window.”

“Yea, the view isn’t too bad coming into town, but it's even better when the stars are shining. You can practically see a million of them when it's dark enough.”

_ You can see all of them back home _ , Loren responded in her thoughts. She slightly shook her head, pushing those words out of her head. She was merely torturing herself at this point. There was no going back to Asgard, meaning there’s no point in even thinking about it. This place - Midgard - was her new home. Nothing she could do would change that.

But could this ever truly be her home?

The duo was practically silent the rest of the way up the long stairs, the only points of conversation coming from Tanner as he asked questions about her walk to school and once complimenting her outfit. It wasn’t that Loren was being stuck up or an Odin-sized snob, she just simply had nothing to say.

After two sets of doors and a short walk down a wide hallway, the duo appeared at the Main Office, once again entering another set of doors. The concept was slightly weird to Loren, for while her old house had many singular doors, the amount here seemed excessive.  _ There must be a specific reason for that _ , she commented to herself, half reminding herself to ask about it later.

“Good morning, Ms. Normy,” her cousin said, greeting the lady on the other side of the desk closest to them. The lady was older, looking about the same age as Ms. Blued by Midgardian standards. Yet she had a beauty to her that was unique, and a joyous smile that brightened when she saw Tanner.

“Good morning to yourself Tanner! How’s my favorite Asgardian student?”

The statement shocked Loren, practically sending shivers down her spine. She knows? Did everyone here know about Tanner? Then again he was the son of Thor, so how could they not, but they still just threw that around with casual interest?

“Well, half-Asgardian.” Tanner turned to see Loren looking at him with total confusion. “I’ll explain later.” His attention went back to Ms. Normy, putting a hand gently on Loren’s shoulder.

“Ms. Normy, I would like to introduce you to Loren, my cousin. Loren, this is Ms. Normy. She’s the main office respondent and can help you with anything you’ll ever need here.”

“Yes! Loren! You’re dad called me this morning.” She stepped around the desk, reaching out to shake Loren’s hand. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” Loren answered, shyly shaking the lady’s hand.

“Wow. Your accent is so beautiful.”

The Asgardian blushed. Never in her life has she received a compliment for the way she spoke before. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now I have all of your things for you.” The lady - Ms. Normy - hurried back around the desk, shuffling papers and putting them into a pile. From where she stood, Loren could see colorful annotations and corresponding notes in perfect cursive handwriting.

“Your handwriting is so beautiful,” Loren said shyly, and she honestly wasn’t sure if the lady was able to hear her.

“Awe thank you, darling. You’re too kind.” She laid the papers on the counter in front of Loren, fanning them out so all were visible. “Here’s everything. This will be your schedule. It has all your classes, their room numbers, and the names of your teachers. On the top here is your locker number and combination. If it doesn’t work or there’s something wrong with the locker itself, come back and we’ll get you a new one. This is your student id number. You’ll use this as your login for any class resource and to pay for lunch if you have a credited account. Below that is an instruction to set up a password. Everything else is just to give you some extra help. You have a map of the school, the bell schedule, and a list of room numbers, names of people who can help you, and their contact information. Got any questions?”

_ So many questions _ , Loren thought to herself as she stared blankly at the papers before her, but she didn’t want to bother the poor woman anymore so she simply nodded her head.

“Alright then. Well if you have any more I’m pretty sure that your brilliant cousin here will be able to answer them for you.”

“Absolutely, Ms. Normy,” Tanner answered. He organized the papers back into a pile before taking them in his hands, holding them for Loren. “Thank you so much for your help. It’ll certainly make this first day go much smoother.”

“Oh, don’t you mention it. It’s always a pleasure. You have a great rest of your day, Ms. Loren.”

“Thank you,” Loren answered quietly. “You too.”

Upon leaving the office, it didn’t take long for the related duo to find Loren’s locker. It only took Loren two tries before getting it open - she didn’t tell Tanner that she had used her magic to open it without him knowing- and got all of her books and things organized. By the time the red metal door had closed, there were almost twenty minutes before the actual start of class.

“Hey,” Tanner said from his leaning spot against the neighboring locker. “Since we have a little while before school actually starts, why don’t we visit one of your classes? Maybe to meet one of your teachers? Oh, I know, let’s visit your science class. We’re right around the corner from the science wing.”

“Okay,” answered Loren softly, she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. “I have Chemistry with Mr. Donahue?”

“You have Mr. Donahue? You’re so lucky. Mr. Donahue is really chill. You’ll love him. Follow me.”

Tanner led her down the red and yellow hallway to a bright classroom, knocking on the open door before walking in with Loren close behind. The room was roughly the size of her living room and kitchen back in Asgard, with pale white walls and a marbled-equivalent tile floor. Rectangular desks dotted the middle of the classroom, the solid black tops contrasting those of the stations protruding three of the four sides. On these were test tubes and clear beakers, a few holding different colored liquids.

“Damn,” commented Tanner at the empty classroom. “The one time I need him and he’s not here.”

She didn’t answer, stepping further into the classroom. Loren felt an overwhelming sense of - normalcy, surprising enough. She knew this room, despite never stepping in it once in her entire life. She could explain what every instrument does, how each container of glass feels in her hand, what to look for, and how to use them.

In Asgard, it was called  _ alchemy _ , but her father had briefly mentioned its Midgardian counterpart once or twice. Her father had raised her on both magic and chemistry, side by side: chemistry, the practical science accepted by all, and magic, the forbidden art, never to be used around the outside world.

“Loren?” Tanner asked behind her, noticing that she seemed to have zoned out. “Are you alright?”

_ “Am I doing it?” Loren’s six-year-old self asked, sitting on the floor of her living room. There was a small rock floating right in front of her face, green magic surrounding it and matching the magic around her fingers. _

_ “Beautiful, Ren,” her father had said in a quiet tone, sitting on the floor in front of her. “Now, imagine it being covered by a wave, imagine it becoming submerged by the water.” _

_ Loren closed her eyes. She had never truly been to the ocean - only seeing the waves crashing against the Bifrost from far away - so she pictured it like a rain cloud, blocking out the sun and feeling the cool raindrops fall onto the rock’s surface. When she opened her eyes, the rock was gone, disappearing into one of the magic pockets her father had told her about. _

_ “I did it!” _

_ “That was marvelous, Ren. Now can you bring it back?” _

_ Loren pictured the rain cloud once more, only this time, bright rays of sunshine broke through the cloud, eliminating the rain with its bright strength. The rock appeared, falling the short way to the floor after Loren’s excitement broke her levitating concentration. _

_ Her father crawled over to her, picking her up in his arms and holding her tight, Loren responding with a joyful, childish laugh. “That was magnificent, Ren. You are the most brilliant magician I have ever seen.” _

_ She sat there in her father’s arms, smiling with pride. The two continued to sit there, watching as the rays of the setting sun shone through the windows, Loren able to see the pink and orange clouds streaking across the sky outside. _

_ “Father, why don’t we use our magic out there?” _

_ She heard her father sigh, holding her tighter. _

_ “We are special Ren. Different from anyone else. You and I can do things no one else can, and in doing so, we stand out. By using our magic, we make ourselves vulnerable to everything that can harm us; vulnerable to everything and everyone who can take us away from each other. That’s why we must keep this a secret, why we must keep it and ourselves hidden.” _

Loren came back to the present, pushing away the memory along with that slight sense of fear.

“Hey,” a calming voice said, Tanner stepping around to face her. “Are you okay?”

She swallowed her grief, nodding in response.

“Is this about…?”

Loren nodded.

“Asgard?”

“Yea.”

“Listen,” Tanner continued, putting a hand on her shoulder. “If this is too much - if it’s too overwhelming - we can leave.”

“No, it’s okay.” Loren looked into his startling blue eyes and gave a soft smile. “I’m alright.”

She heard the footsteps long before Tanner, turning to see a tall man walk through the room. He held a small notebook in one hand, adjusting his black glasses with the other. His brunette hair was messy but neat, brushed to one side. He had a kind face, and it was hard to tell who was more surprised, Loren or the stranger.

“Hello,” Mr. Donahue said, his baritone voice carrying through the room. “My apologies, I wasn’t expecting anyone to come in. What can I do for you?”

“That’s alright Mr. Donahue,” Tanner answered, stepping around Loren. “How are you?”

“Ah, Tanner! I’m alright, and you?”

“I’m doing pretty good, just doing some student ambassador work.” He held his hand out next to him, motioning towards the still frozen Loren. “Mr. Donahue, this is my cousin Loren. She’s a new student here. Loren, this is Mr. Donahue, the coolest Chemistry teacher you’ll ever meet.”

“Loren, it so nice to meet you,” Mr. Donahue complimented, holding out his hand. Loren shook it, more confidant this time than earlier with Ms. Normy.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she answered, her eyes smiling for her.

Mr. Donahue smiled in return. “That’s a beautiful accent you have there.”

“Thank you.”

He clapped his hands together, small notebook now tucked under his arm. “I’m assuming I have you for one of my classes?”

“Honor’s Chemistry, sixth hour,” Tanner answered for her.

“Ah-ha! An honors kid. Then I  _ am _ really happy to have you.” He smiled at her, Loren’s anxiety reaching an overwhelming level. Mr. Donahue must have noticed, for he changed his expression to a calmer one, looking her straight in the eyes. “Listen, Loren. I know how stressful moving to a new place can be, and having to warm up to a new school can be even more so. Just know that I’m here to help you and I’m going to do everything I can to make this as easy as possible for you okay?” Loren nodded her head in response.

“I’ve got your back, Loren,” he continued. “And your cousin here does too.”

Tanner turned to her, a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

For the first time that day, Loren genuinely smiled. Something finally felt right, finally felt normal. She could tell that Mr. Donahue was being genuine, not just reciting a memorized, standard script. It helped that Tanner was there too, making her feel like she wasn’t completely alone.

The bell for the first hour of the day echoed through the classroom and adjacent hallway, the chaos of the first day officially coming to a start. Her smile faded away instantly, anxiety crashing back over her. This school may feel normal, but in no way was she prepared for everything about to happen.

_ By the All-father _ , Loren panicked.  _ Don’t let me screw this up _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cow. This is so much longer than I was intending for it to be - sorry y'all. What do you think? Do you like the longer chapters or not?
> 
> Welcome back, everyone! I know I haven't posted to this one in too long, but now that fall and winter is rolling around, I will definitely be posting to this more. Please feel free to leave comments, questions, or suggestions and I will get back to them as soon as possible. Thanks for reading everyone, happy belated Halloween/Dia de Los Muertos, and keep on smiling!


End file.
